


Primordial Call

by chuusei_teki_na_koe



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Call of Chaos Exploitation, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuusei_teki_na_koe/pseuds/chuusei_teki_na_koe
Summary: Joker shouldn't have come to the engine room alone.And Akechi shouldn't have underestimated him.





	Primordial Call

****_Akechi was perfect and beautiful. He was everything Akira aspired to, everything Akira admired. How could it be that someone like this would show interest in him? He was too lucky. This couldn't be real._

_Akira lay twisted in his sheets, legs wrapped around Akechi's waist as he gazed up at Akechi above him._

“ _I love you,” Akira babbled, lost in the moment, lost in the sensations filling him._

_Akechi smiled, but his eyes were glass, reflecting only Akira's own pleasure back at him, and letting nothing through._

Joker was close, just about in arm's reach when black ooze spilled out of Akechi's body, crawling along the ground towards him. Crow's mask was cracked, and through it, Joker could see his wild, bloodshot eyes, his voice close to hysterics. “You really think you knew me?!”

Joker jumped back, but was too late, as the blackness clung to his ankles, holding him on the spot. It crawled up both their legs, and as it did, it dyed Crow's white uniform a striped black, while Joker—

_Let me in. Let me in. Let me in._

Crow roared as the blackness crawled up to his neck. He raced toward Joker, the pooling blackness around him following in a wave that threatened to crash into them both.

With his knives, Joker slashed at the oozing liquid that crawled up past his waist, seeping under his clothes and into his pores. He struggled, trying to wrench himself from where the ooze kept him locked to the ground, but he was too late, and the wave crested over Akechi's head to surpass him and crash over Joker, head to toe. It was surprisingly hot and tasted of sulphur as it surged into Joker's eyes, nose, and mouth. He choked as it wriggled down his nose and throat and into his eyes, burning like toxic gas.

_Hello, there, boy._

He was surrounded in black. He couldn't see or hear or feel anything.

A nameless voice whispered in his ear.

_You want to be free, don't you?_

Of course he did. That was what all this struggle had been about.

_Then let me break your chains._

A hand reached into him, hot and cold, icy where it was white, burning where it was black. Either way, it hurt. It wrenched around inside him, never gentle, seeking the places that ached most, then squeezed them, made them burst outside of their confines.

When Joker opened his eyes again, a figure in a black mask was in front of him, howling, raising up a clawed hand to strike him. The clawed hand came down—and then was flung back, turned aside by the automatic reaction of Joker's persona.

Heedless, the figure in the black mask—Akechi, Joker slowly realized, launched himself at Joker again and again, lost in the rage he'd cast on himself, but was repelled each time. Joker just stood there and watched, his thoughts in a muddle.

“I'll...kill you!” Akechi screamed, and his voice sounded like a different person from the one Joker had known. He was nothing but rage. That was the sort of language Joker could understand, now.

_Let go._

A chuckle spilled from Joker's lips, eventually building to full, loud laughter, and in his laughter was the whisper of _Raguel._

When the black-and-white striped persona shot toward him, Joker countered with pure instinct, the black-dyed creature of wings and eyes colliding with Akechi's persona in midair, the mouth-like aperture in its center opening to crunch down over the other persona's shoulder.

The black-and-white persona shrieked as black ooze spurted from its angular flesh, and Akechi cried out simultaneously, holding his head in both hands.

Joker lunged forward to throw Akechi to the ground, and the back of his helmet hit the ground with a loud _crack._ Joker lifted him by the shoulders and slammed his helmet down into the ground again and again, cracks webbing through the helmet and neck guard with each blow, until Joker could reach in with his hands and rip away the shattered pieces of the helmet, tossing each piece aside one by one to reveal Akechi's twisted expression.

“What did you do to me!?” Joker demanded, and Akechi gave him a nasty smile, but didn't answer.

“It feels like...” Joker shook his head, blinked, saw the world blur in front of his eyes. He looked down at Akechi, his bruised face, his malicious smile, and everything he saw there was a brand inside him.

_This is who he really is. He's been planning this all along. It's just been lies, lies, lies, every step of the way._

“Why did you do this?!” Joker demanded, hands gripping Akechi's shoulders tight enough to make him wince. “What the hell is this about?!”

“Use your little head for once, Joker,” Akechi said, that nasty grin never leaving his face. “I just hate you. I want to grind you into the dust and show you how small you are. I want you _dead!_ ” And with that, Akechi kicked him off with both legs, sending Joker staggering back to land on his ass, but Raguel was moving on instinct, hardly even connected to Joker's will. Its rings spun around its central cluster of eyes, and then one flexible ring shot out to hook Akechi under the neck, twining around him in a stranglehold.

The angel lifted Akechi into the air by his neck, and Akechi's hands scrabbled there, trying to pry its python-like grip away—in vain.

Joker got to his feet, and watching this sight, the smile that had leaked off Akechi's face came to Joker's lips instead.

Raguel dropped Akechi to the ground, and as he lay there, gasping for air, Joker said, “I guess that makes the both of us, then.” Then he calmly strode up to Akechi, drew one leg back and kicked him hard in the side, sending him rolling away across the room. “Ah, fuck, this feels so _good._ I've wanted to do this for a long time now. Why didn't I ever do this before?” Striding up to where Akechi now lay curled up on his side, Joker kicked him again, enjoying the clear _crack_ of breaking ribs.

Joker kicked him some more before getting down on his knees, on top of where Akechi lay on his back, to punch his face over and over, laughing with glee.

Suddenly, he was interrupted by the tap of expensive shoes on concrete and a slow clap.

“This has been quite a fine show,” said the yellow-eyed Goro Akechi who walked in. “It seems like you're going to do my job for me. And here I thought I would never get along with the Phantom Th—”

Joker didn't even think. The gun was in his hand, and his finger was squeezing the trigger. Joker spun his gun around a finger, then stuck it back in his holster, and the cognition collapsed on the spot, head hitting the floor with a pleasing _thunk._

Joker looked down at Akechi. “What, did you think I was going to wait around for him to make a speech? Or did you think I'd hesitate, because he had your face? _You_ sure didn't.”

The face Akechi stared up at him with was blood-splattered, red, and filled with impotent rage.

“How did it feel, shooting me in the head?” Joker leaned the heel of one hand into Akechi's broken rib, making him gasp.

“Felt good,” Akechi rasped through a throat choked with blood. But he wasn't broken, not even close. Joker wanted to see him begging and crying.

“I'm sure.” Joker forced Akechi's head to turn toward the cognition lying there in a growing pile of blood, perfect bullet hole right between the eyes.

“It looks pretty from the front, but the back of his head is a mess,” Joker commented, leaning harder into Akechi's broken rib. “But you know that, right? _Right?_ ”

Akechi struggled and squirmed underneath him, but to no avail. Joker could feel him growing weaker, could feel the black ooze that filled Joker's veins receding from Akechi. He was too injured, and his body wouldn't hold it anymore.

On the ground not far away, the black-and-white striped persona lay helplessly, oozing away into mush, while behind Akechi's head, Raguel's rings hummed as they spun around its central eye cluster, the flutter of the black wings that extended from its rings speaking to Joker of revenge.

Joker leaned down to whisper into Akechi's ear. “Did you fantasize about doing that while we fucked? Did you cum to the thought of blowing my brains out? Is that what gets you off?”

Akechi's hands were on Joker's shoulders, trying to push him away, but they were too weak. “That's right, Joker,” Akechi replied with an ironic smile. “And you accused me of being vanilla.”

Joker let out a shriek that didn't even sound like his own voice and he struck Akechi across the face with one hand. The other grabbed him by the collar and _ripped_ with inhuman strength. The fabric of the black mask costume tore, the edges of the metaverse-made clothing oozing into nameless black shadow liquid to drip over Akechi's chest the fingers of Joker's red gloves. He tore a line from Akechi's collar down to his navel, then grabbed both ends of the tear under his belt to rip it straight down between his thighs, all the way to his asshole.

The fear in Akechi's eyes was making Joker hard.

“Do you know what they did to me in the interrogation room, before you came?” Joker said, grinning with bared teeth as he eyed the black ooze that covered his gloves, then Akechi. He didn't give Akechi time to answer, though. “Of course you do. You're a detective, or you're good at faking it. You know how fucking dirty they all are.”

And then Joker shoved three gloved fingers straight into Akechi's asshole.

Akechi cried out and tried to wriggle away and off Joker's hand, but Raguel descended, two wings coming down to curve around Akechi's neck, and what had seemed from a distance to be feathers proved to be snake-like, flexible metal that wrapped around Akechi's throat and shoulders, and two more wings bent down to grab his arms, wrenching them over his head and binding them tight.

“Even after seeing the palaces of so many scumbags,” Joker said, his hand mercilessly fucking Akechi's asshole, black goo dripping from his glove, “I don't think I ever believed it until I went into that interrogation room. That humans are scum, I mean.” Joker curved his fingers, and Akechi jolted beneath him. “So let me give _you_ a taste of it.”

Joker's other hand came down on Akechi's head, forcing him to turn toward the dead cognition again. The pool of blood around it was oozing towards them, his vacant, yellow eyes staring back at the both of them. “Look at your own corpse while I fuck you,” said Joker. “See what it's like to see yourself dead.”

Akechi flailed, but Joker leaned on his thighs with both knees, his resistance only spurring Joker further, as he spread his fingers inside Akechi's tight hole.

Eventually, Akechi seemed to exhaust himself, and he went limp. “So you've learned what I've known my whole life. Big fucking deal,” he said, and for the first time, his voice sounded something other than ironic, raw beyond what Joker had ever gotten from him before. Joker could taste some real honesty in his words, for once.

If only Akechi had ever spoken to him like that before.

Joker's hand paused, then withdrew with a wet noise. “Is that your excuse, then?” he said, unbuckling his belt. “ _I got hurt, so that gives me a free pass to pass on more pain_?” Akechi didn't reply, and Joker tore his own pants into black goo from waist to crotch, exposing an already-hard cock. “Then you can't complain if I use that excuse, too.” Joker backed off Akechi's thighs to kneel on the ground, lift Akechi up by the hips and push into him. Akechi shuddered in response, and Joker sunk deeper.

“Ah...” Joker breathed as he got his rhythm. “You feel so good. I should've done this a long time ago. Just held you down and fucked you. I wasted all that time trying to be considerate, being subtle, flirting, trying to get you to like me. I let you fuck me, figuring it'd be easier for you. I would have done _anything_ for you, Akechi. I would have died for you. But you just had to go and fucking take that _literally,_ didn't you?” Without any break in his rhythm, he backhanded Akechi across the face.

Oh, but it wasn't satisfying. He wanted to hurt Akechi _more._ Everything in him was screaming for _hurt._

“I'm going to make you cry,” Joker hissed. Already, he was drunk on Akechi's tight hole, the way it spasmed around him, Akechi's whimpers on each thrust. Akechi's face was raw as he stared up at Joker, eyes wide open, as if seeing him for the first time.

“You never looked at me like this before,” Joker said, hand reaching out to stroke Akechi's mottled cheek. “You never moaned for me like this before.” His other hand was so tight on Akechi's hip, it broke the skin, tearing to bleed. He wasn't sure of his strength now. Joker was filled with something wild and bubbling, and it seemed ready to spill out at any minute.

“You never—fucking—let me _in._ ” Joker punctuated each remark with a thrusts so violent, they made Akechi scream. “And I want... _all of you._ ” Joker's mouth descended to Akechi's chest to bite around his exposed nipple, hard, and tasted blood. It wasn't enough. It wasn't _enough._

“I love you,” Joker murmured, mouth full of Akechi's blood. It sank down his throat to mingle with the hot-cold that filled his stomach.

“You're...such a liar...” Akechi gasped, breath hitching.

“You've got real balls, to call _me_ a liar.”

Joker raised himself up, looked at Akechi splayed out helplessly beneath him. Bruises were building from his stomach to his ribs, the bite around his nipple was oozing, his face was mottled, with a split lip and eyebrow. But he was flushed with something more than pain, his erection exposed and blatant.

He grabbed Akechi's cock. “You're not allowed to get off on this,” Joker growled, and he squeezed too hard for comfort, then slapped Akechi's cock roughly, making him yelp. “I'm not giving you anything more than I already have.”

Akechi's cock just dripped as his ass spasmed around Joker's cock, needy and demanding.

“You little slut, you _like_ this, don't you?” Joker thrust deep, hands shifting to grasp Akechi's ass cheeks and lift him up off the ground.

“F-fuck you—” Akechi squirmed weakly, but his resistance was only token.

“You know this is all you deserve,” Joker hissed, hands clenching around Akechi's ass as he pounded him with wet, slapping thrusts. He wanted to make Akechi sob. He wanted to wrest everything out of his grasp, and leave him with nothing.

As the black waves rose within him, Joker dropped Akechi on the ground, pulling out to stand over him. He jerked his cock, spraying thick ropes of cum down onto Akechi's face. “Who's the trash now, huh?”

Akechi kicked at Joker, but Joker just stepped on his hip, holding him down, and Akechi's hips bucked up in response.

“What, you want to cum?” Joker stared down at Akechi, giving his cock a look of derision. “Well, if you want it so bad, then beg me for it.” He grinned.

“Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you,” Akechi repeated like a mantra. His eyes were squeezed shut, as if denying the reality in front of him.

Joker's boot moved from Akechi's hip to his dick, pressing down, and Akechi moaned, helplessly rutting against the sole.

“Beg me,” Joker commanded.

“Never,” Akechi spat, eyes still squeezed shut.

Joker screamed and kicked him in the side. The hot-cold waves inside him were not satisfied. None of this was enough. “I gave you everything!” He yelled, in a voice that was not his own. “I gave you everything, and you threw it back in my face! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!” He kicked Akechi again, made him cry out, then drew his gun.

Bruised, ragged, and cum-splattered, on his back, Akechi stared up at him with wide eyes, chest visibly heaving. But even his fear wasn't enough for Joker anymore.

“Are you scared, Akechi?” Joker murmured. “You should be. I couldn't take your heart. So I suppose I'll settle for second-best. Any last words?”

But Akechi didn't reply. He didn't say anything, just stared up at Joker. 

“Say something!” Joker snapped, stomping one boot right next to Akechi's ear, making him twitch.

Throughout all this, Akechi had screamed, he had whimpered, he had moaned, but he had never broken. He had never cried. He had never given himself up.

“I'm going to kill you!” Joker roared again, firing a bullet into the ground by Akechi's neck, but Akechi didn't even whimper. He just bit his lip, his face a refusal. 

Joker's blood was telling him to rip into Akechi's flesh and take everything he had been denied. He wanted to swallow everything Akechi had never given him, take it into himself and make it his. He would collect on this debt with fear and pain, as was only just.

Joker leveled his gun at Akechi.

But Akechi's eyes were glass, and he just smiled.

 


End file.
